Remus J Lupin 1st year
by remus12lupin
Summary: about remus lupin as a first year
1. Autumn

Chapter 1 Autumn Little Remus Jacob Lupin was a size too small for his robes and a size too large for his hat. The toes of little Remus Jacob Lupin was a size too small for his robes and a size too large for his hat. The toes of his sneakers were just barely visible from beneath the folds of black cloth, while the tips of his ears were pointing noticeably out from under the brim of his hat. They were oddly shaped ears, slightly longer than normal, with a bit of a point at the end, and they tended to turn a brilliant red when the boy was embarrassed. And right now, his ears were roughly the colour of a cooked lobster. His book had been plucked unceremoniously out of his hands and was now being thoroughly made fun of by a Mr. James Harold Potter and his friend, Mr. Sirius Orion Black. Of course, Sirius had nothing to laugh about, considering the state of his initials, but Remus still didn't feel comfortable having his cherished book poked at by such a pair of mischief makers as these two obviously were. It didn't help that the book was a Muggle romance novel. The other boys had already crowed delightedly over the fact, but instead of continuing on with just Remus' book (and soft spot for romance), they had settled themselves into the roles of classic hero and damsel in distress and were clowning around the small car, arms waving everywhere. Remus could tell that they were not intending to be cruel- they just wanted to have a bit of fun. And yet, he was a little nervous and still quite red. He sat quietly on the edge of the seat, his toes brushing the floor, eyes wide, ears back, like a puppy. The tears that had been welling behind his eyes when he first boarded the train were now gone, replaced with a vague excitement and a great deal of apprehension. They were a nice hazel colour now, just soon enough after the full moon that their natural green had been at least partially restored. For, you see, Remus J. Lupin was a werewolf. Bitten at the age of seven, Remus had been struggling for the past four years to find his footing as a "normal" human being. His parents, not knowing what to do, had called several specialists and worked out a schedule for him to follow. More meat in his diet, a well padded cage for full moons, and blood transfusions were part of the plan. When he had gotten his Hogwarts acceptance letter, Mary and Blake Lupin had planned on politely refusing. However, Albus Dumbledore made a special house call to the Lupin's and talked through a plan to deal with the lycanthropy before they had a chance to object. When they had finished, Remus was well on his way to Hogwarts. And now here he sat, across from a pair of dark haired pranksters and next to a blond boy who seemed to fade into the cushions. As previously stated, the boys across from him (who were by now nearly on top of each other) were Sirius Black and James Potter. The boy next to him had quietly said his name was Peter Emerson Pettigrew. Silently, Remus had assessed them. Sirius had shaggy black hair that seemed a bit too long for school standards, blue eyes and a mouth that never seemed to close. He was the most boisterous of the three, caterwauling a poorly rhymed love song to James while beating a small pillow of his to death. His eyes were constantly darting everywhere, often pausing to rest on Rebus's red ears or hazel eyes, which he seemed to find interesting. The little werewolf crossed his toes in the hope that Sirius would never find out why he had such odd body parts. James also had black hair that was much shorter than Sirius's and seemed to stand on end, as if he had just experienced static electricity from a load of fresh laundry. His brown eyes were so dark as to be almost black, but glittered as brightly as Sirius's behind his round glasses. James seemed to be the most confident of the three, every movement he made was deliberate, and he could switch his playfulness off easily, which was something Sirius did not seem to be able to do. Peter was small with the baby plumpness of a child half his age and had a tidy, short haircut. He was about the same height as Remus, had a more charming smile than Sirius, and James's ability to turn off his emotions. He had told them quietly as they left Kings Cross that he was terribly sad, but prided himself in never having cried in all his eleven years. He tended, however, to fade into the background quite well, dark blue eyes turned down and small hands folded neatly in his lap. Already, though James and Sirius were embarrassing him, Remus found he was enjoying the company. Peter, as well, was rather an enjoyable companion, and was currently studying his Transfiguration textbook. He seemed like the studious type, and Remus had seen several classic books peeking out of his book bag. "Say, Lupin," called Sirius from his upside down position on the opposite seat "d' you happen to have James repellent in your bag? I'm in desperate need of some." Indeed, he looked as if he needed some... and NOW. James had taken off his robes and was attempting to choke his best friend with them, yelling something about how maidens were idiots, and boy-maidens were worse. "I will NOT go picking flowers with you, having tea with you, OR buying dresses with you, Sirius Orion!" he growled, shaking the robe and making Sirius' dark head bob in protest. "I'll go," offered Peter, smiling winningly. He really had a lovely smile, the kind that could charm thorns off a rose. "Thank you! At least someone appreciates the finer points of female nature," sniffed Sirius, kicking James unceremoniously in the stomach. Unfortunately for the poor "maiden," James let go of his hold on the robes, and Sirius fell over backwards, tumbling head over heels and finally ending up in a sprawling heap on the compartment floor. Remus started forward, but Sirius laughed and stood up, stretching his boyish frame until it seemed to fill the area. "Free!" he crowed, and then darted out of the door, as James took off after him, shouting murderously. However, both boys' flight was impeded almost at once by a pair of burly boys, who looked meaner than eleven-year-olds should. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and Remus (who was peering out the compartment door) was amused to see James run straight into his back. After that came a short scuffle between the two sets of boys, and the smaller pair ran back into the compartment, slamming the door behind them. Sirius was panting. "If they ask, I'm not here!" he said in a loud whisper, and pretended to hide underneath the seat. Remus couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, hands clutching his knees for support. This seemed to delight Sirius and James, who both broke out into wide smiles and laughed along with their new companion. Peter, too, let loose one of his award winning grins, and they all shared a moment of completed happiness. "A happy ring," as James later referred to it. A happy ring... where the only thing you are concerned with is whether or not your mouth will stick permanently in a smile. Half an hour later, none of the boys were smiling. The first years were all crowded into an anti-chamber just outside the Great Hall of Hogwarts. One person had fallen in the lake and smelled like a human fish to Remus. He and his new friends all were standing near the door leading out, each with their eyes nervously watching the other students and then flicking back to the door, waiting for the return of the professor who was to lead them in. Peter looked positively ill. "I'm going to be in Slytherin... I know it... I just know it!" he squeaked, eyes wide with terror. "They'll eat me alive in Slytherin! I'll be fried Peter on toast!" Remus smiled shyly at him. "Maybe you'll be in Hufflepuff. I heard they're really nice there." "Really nice, and really dumb!" said Sirius, a little too loudly. He looked as though he was about to faint. Fortunately, none of the to-be- Hufflepuffs, or anyone outside of their little group heard him. "I hope I don't get in that house." "Oh come on, Sirius. You know you're a Slytherin." James was attempting to hold his fear under. He smiled weakly. "Yeah," he said, a bit glumly. "And you're going to be a Gryffindor. That's for certain." Remus bit his lip. Split up a new friendship? That could not be fun. One of the professors returned and herded them into an uneven line and began to march them down the length of the Great Hall. Overhead, the ceiling showed bright with stars, and closer to them, candles floated above the tables. Sirius had grabbed the back of Remus' robe and was trotting along behind him, the other hand holding tightly to Peter's sleeve. The head of the line stopped, and the tattered Sorting Hat on a stool began to sing. Remus, however, was not paying attention. Instead, his eyes were wandering over the magnificent ceiling, picking out constellations out of habit, and trying to feel at home. He knew what he was required to do, and therefore it didn't worry him that he was missing the first part of the ceremony. Then they began to call names. Rebus's mouth went dry. "Abbot, Jean!" James nudged Peter and whispered something in his ear. Peter went red and nodded, then whispered something back. James grinned at him. "Black, Sirius!" Sirius gave Remus' robe a little tug and then flounced up to the stool. Sitting down, he looked up patiently at the professor who placed the Sorting Hat on his head. It became still and Sirius sat, looking up at the brim expectantly. Then suddenly the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" And Sirius went slack with released tension. Remus paid no attention to the next few names. Sirius was in Gryffindor? And he was waving at them from across the room. Well, at least he and James could be together. A little smile twitched at his lips. They could be happy. But he..? He would probably end up in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw. The word had at first sounded fierce and sharp- like a brain on edge, brilliance in motion. But now it sounded lonely... so incredibly- "Lupin, Remus!" Trembling, he approached the front of the Hall. Settling down on the stool proved to be harder than he had thought it would be- due to the fact that it had only three legs and was extremely hard on the buttock region. Then the hat was placed gently on his head and a little voice wormed its way into his brain. "Ah... so you are the little one with the dark secrets..." Remus felt himself cringe. "Don't worry. I won't tell. Hm... The Slytherins are mighty protective of their own kind. You might be very well cared for there." His brain was rather numb. He had no idea what to think. "Well, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs are definitely not right. You have a douse of mischief in you... perhaps..." The voice stopped for a moment and then yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" so loudly that it made the poor young werewolf nearly fall off the stool in surprise. And then he was at the table, a faceless group of happy beings patting him on the back and cheering him on in his dazed state. Sirius was hugging him around his waist and someone had dropped a wreath of strange smelling flowers from the table around his neck. In less than five minutes, the names of Peter Pettigrew and James Potter were called, both of them joining the two radiant boys at the Gryffindor table. Altogether they had nine Gryffindor first years- five girls and four boys- a fact that made James wince and Peter blush. The feast had been after all, uneventful. Delicious, but uneventful. " I would want all students to follow their prefects to your common rooms now please" Dumbledore said calmly, everyone stood, the little werewolf kept tripping over the bits of cloth for his robes, because they were so long, but managed to follow them. Sirius put his foot out in front of James, who tripped up, but grabbed Sirius' jumper, and pulled him down as well. They both laughed, as they got up, they continued following the prefect. Up marble staircases, where there were about a thousand of portraits of other witches and wizards. A witch in one of the pictures, said, " Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft And Wizardry! I'm Mrs. Amble, and you are?" " Err...Remus Lupin" " Pleasure to meet you Remus!" when they reached the top of the tower, they notice a hallway, and they each walked after their prefects down it, they came to a much larger portrait on the wall, with a frame of golden patterns with inside of it, was a fat lady wearing pink. " Password?" the lady said. " Clobber worms" The tall prefect said, as the portrait swung open, to reveal a hole in the wall, one by one they climbed through the hole, and into a room with red al around them. The little werewolf walked slowly up to the front of the room when.... "Boo!" James had come up behind him and tickled him under the arms, Remus let out a jolt of laughter, and one of the prefects told him to shut up. The werewolf immediately pushes his fellow house mate away, and stopped laughing. He had put down a bad impression this time...But he listened very hard to what they had to say. " This is the common room, boys dormitories are up and down to your left, girls same on your right, you'll find your belongings have already been brought up to your beds" The prefect said. ~ ~ * ~ ~ Charms started on the Monday morning after a well good settle in to the days. The young werewolf had had a look around and he seemed to know the way around Hogwarts. In charms Remus sat at the front with his friends and then the professor came in. " Greetings students! I am professor flitwick! I will be your charms teacher for the rest of the year! And further on..." Remus wondered what flitwick was going to teach, whilst Sirius and James interrupted. " The charm being used will be Winguardium Leviosa, a charm able to make objects fly! Now, I want you to do a swish and flick movement like this" he demonstrated the swish and flick movement which was like a swift left and up and down point move. He said the spell I between the demonstrations then he pointed at a feather on a table down from the werewolf. It levitated it, and fell on top on Sirius; head to stop him after he punched James in the arm and started to laugh. " No muggle fighting in class!" Flitwick shouted over to Sirius, and he made a sorry soft face at him back. Then when he turned his back on Sirius he stuck his tongue out and laughed quietly. Remus laughed a bit, then the sound of the bell went, everyone stood up, and walked out. The young werewolf bit his lip, looked towards James, and back towards Sirius, " Why were you messing around in class?" He asked. " To have some fun" Both of them simply replied. After potions that day, they all went back to the common room and talked about their first week at Hogwarts. " You should have seen Professor Scar when I threw the potion at him!!" Sirius burst into laughing, James joined in too, putting his arm around Sirius neck. It was like a laughing potion had gone round for everyone, even Peter and Remus joined in. It was true, it was amazingly funny! He gave Sirius a detention for a week, but he said it was worth it. He knew they loved messing with him and their selves, but didn't realise they would mess around in class, but it seemed they had remembered everything the teacher had told them. They constantly kept using winguardium leviosa on items around them, and dropping them on to Hufflepuffs and Slytherins heads. The next morning, Remus was woken up by Peter, it was his birthday, but the little werewolf just pulled the covers over his head. " What time is it??" Remus heard James say, " IT'S 6AM!" Peter shouted, he was overreacting. " Hyperactive little thing isn't he?" Sirius mentioned rubbing his eyes and letting out a small lazy laugh. At the foot of Peters bed was a mountain of presents, he ran over to them, and dived into them, laughing harder and harder which made his go red in the face. James laughed, Remus smiled, it was the first time he had seen Peter so happy. During the trip on the train through the sorting ceremony, and the start of School, this was the funniest time. Peter opened the first present that was wrapped in blue wrapping. Inside, no one saw what it was, he seemed too had hidden it in his panamas. " What is it little rat?" James asked peering round to see it. " Nothing" " Oh, I know what it is!" James pulled it out of his hands, it was a book about how to get a girl friend. They all laughed except Peter who went red in the face and smiled a bit. " How to get a girl friend?!?" Sirius laughed, " You having problems? Not being able to find a girl friend? What about that small stick like girl in hufflepuff? She looms like you enough!" Sirius burst into laughing, and Peter went up to James and snatched it off him. " My birthdays nothing with out a laugh is it?" Peter smiled, trying to hide the red head he had. He opened the next present in red wrapping, he had an uneasy look, and it was a mirror. " Whets that?" he asked looking concerned. " I know what it is!" The young werewolf said, " It's a mirror where you can spy on someone for 36 hours at the max! But there really good! Who gave it you?" Remus asked. " Oh, it's off my dad! He likes spying, use to be a spy for the ministry..." " The ministry?" " Yeah, my dad use to work there as an Auror-Spy, really good job and all, I want to be one when I grow up" Peter smiled, and hugged the mirror. Passed it aside, and opened the next one... " Another book...this ones how to cause mayhem in potions making!" " This oughtabe good!" James shouted, tugging the Book off him and reading aloud one of the pages: " How to make an explodable potion with out any one noticing until too late. One...put invisible power in the cauldron, mix it with dragon's blood, afterwards you leave it for about two minutes, and return to it. Then you add a wolves nail, and a wolves hair, add them with a different mixture of green dragon blood, and swirl it all around. Add some more invisible power after another three minutes, and it should automatically explode! No one will see it, and it would be blamed on the person behind you!" James laughed, it was a bad idea, professor Scar wasn't one to cross on his bad side, he could expellee you from the school, and you'd have your wand snapped in front of you. " I don't think I want to join in" Remiss noted " Well suit it your self Remme, we will though!" Peter said, hugging the book, and turning to his pile of presents. It defiantly wasn't a good idea. ~ * ~ ~ After half a month, they had met all teachers, and gotten use to the potions teacher. They had met the defence against the dark arts teacher, who was the best one of the lot, he was head of Ravenclaw house. His name was Professor Aquarian. The big plot had been coming down, the potion to make Scar's eyes shudder had been done, and it looked like it was done by a Slytherin. Bellatrix Lestrange infects. She had a detention for two days, which was very bad, because Sirius had had it for a week. The little werewolf smiled, to make it look like he thought it was a good idea, " I'll join in, what we are doing next?" The young werewolf asked, sitting down on the settee besides the fire in Gryffindor Common room. " We're going to make Professor Aquarian make a mistake, or forget something he's going to tell us, that'll worry him wont it?" Sirius laughed turning to James hoping for his to laugh too, it seemed to have worked. "Err...Professor Aquarian? Whets he done?" Remus asked looking down shyly, " He gave James a detention because he used a spell on that git, Snape!" "Deserved it thought didn't he...that git.." James whispered. " Hmmm...Well, don't get too far ahead of your selves..." The werewolf said looking curious. He lay down on his stomach, and pulled a story book out of his bag, it was by his favourite author in the muggle world, and the muggles seemed to be not all that bad at this stuff. He read it in his head... ' The Monstrous Dragon peered round the corner from where the young wizard stood. The small boy noticed him, and leaped high into the sky, aiming at the Dragons neck and used his magical spell, ( Decutto), to cut off the dragons head. Suddenly, five goblins charged at him, with double bladed swords, but the wise Wizard countered their attack with the spell, (bluncio) which blasted them into outer space- Someone smacked their hand in the book, which made Remus nearly fall of the settee in surprise, he dropped his book, and Sirius picked it up, he read that same paragraph aloud. " That's a good book Remme, who write it? Did you?" " No, no, a muggle author did..." " Author?" " It's a muggle who writes story's for a living, this one must be good though" " I can see it is...but a muggle? What were you thinking?!?" The young werewolf cringed, at the sound of what Sirius said, James patted the small werewolf on the back, and told him to put the book away, it was getting later and later, and they had to work on the potion they were using on Aquarian. So, he did as James said, and put his book away, he threw his bag aside, and listened in on what their plot was. " Ok you guys, we can't tell anyone else we're doing this, or else we'll be in serious trouble! So I advise, you stay away from swatty people and teachers as much as you can? Got me?" James said looking at everyone in the tight circle seriously. It was almost like his pack, except they weren't, they were just his friends...just normal people...unlike himself..Who was different t every living thing in the school! For a moment, Remus felt like running up to his dormitory, and sleeping the night and memories off, but he couldn't just do that, there was a party going on for the celebration of winning the first match of Quidditch of the year against Hufflepuff. James really desperately wanted to be on the team, but he knew first years weren't allowed too. The young werewolf didn't care if he got on the Quidditch team or not, he was bothered about his werewolf problem, of people found out, he'd be the laughing stock of the centaury. " I'm going to go to the dorms" Remus whispered a bit louder than usual. " Why? We're discussing the plot!" " I'm too tired, I'll forget it all, and besides, I've got some homework to do for Scar and Flitwick." " Well...suit it your self Reme...see you tomorrow then." They all said their good nights, and Remus walked up the marble stair case feeling depressed about him. When he reached the top of the staircase, he ran up to his bed and jumped on to it. He let out a small tear of depression, because he was the only werewolf in the school. He had this once every month for the rest of his life...he couldn't stand it, he just wanted it to go away...he just wanted to cry it away, but he couldn't, he couldn't do that, it was there permanently. 


	2. Winter

Winter Chapter 2 He was in the hospital wing that morning, after the Full Moon from the night before, he had pain in his arms back and had a horribly magnificent head ache, he couldn't help tossing and turning, whilst awake. Christmas was in a few more weeks, and Remus could hardily wait, at least it wasn't going to be a full moon then, he sat on the side of the bed, and madam Pomfrey came hurrying in. "What are you doing? Lay down Remus" Her sad softly. " Umm..Right" Remus replied weakly, and lied down in the comfy bed. He thought for a moment about Christmas being great, no full moon, some more presents, and a nice cheerful day. On the other hand, he knew he was a werewolf so there was no point in hiding it. "You know, it's hard for me. Doing this once every month for you for the rest-" she stopped dead, and looked as if she was about to cry, she walked swiftly out of the room and to her left. Was it something he had said? she didn't look very happy at all, then he turned onto his right and tugged at the covers up to his face, he was freezing cold as well, winter was about a half way through. Christmas was just around the corner. He looked to the creepy, cold door way, thinking someone was there, but he must have been imagining things. Then he heard someone's voice coming from outside. It was madam pomfrey! " It hurts to see him like this!" "But you have too, he needs you to help him" came a mans voice. "But it pains me to see him like that!" "But poppy...." "I cant me just cant Albus!" It was strange...it hurt her lot to even see him like that, he thought it only hurt him, but others instead. He stood up, and changed into his school robes, he couldn't find his shoes, then there was a bang of a door, the little werewolf jumped into his bed, and pulled the sheets over him. Waited. And then, the hospital door opened. Remus didn't look who it was, he pretended to be asleep, and by the sound of things, it had worked. He felt some freezing cold cream running onto his arms and head. Then he realised it was madam pomfrey. He rolled over on to his back, and opened his eyes. " Hello madam pomfrey" Remus noted in a weak voice. " Hello again Mr. Lupin. Feel better?" The asked " Yes, thanks...when would it be possible to get back to lessons?" He asked looking worried. " Hmmm...Well, it was tomorrow, after you've slept some of this pain off...try and get some sleep...its only morning, it'll be a long wait." She said, and with that she walked out of the room. Remus sighed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, they lie back down again and shut his eyes. 'It would be best to get some sleep...but what about James, Sirius and Peter? Oh well...they're probably having fun with out me...' Remus thought, and fell asleep. The next day the little werewolf had been let out of hospital wing, and was walking to the river in the school grounds. The ground was covered in snow, and when Remus walked through it, it made a crunchy sound that reminded him well about a full moon. He looked up when he was half way across the grounds, and saw Sirius, James and Peter. " Hey, Rem! Over here! We're having a lot of fun!" One of them shouted. Each of them was running around in coats and bobby hats throwing snow balls at each other. James threw one distinctly at Sirius who was pretending to be professor Scar. The snow ball caught him in the ear, he did a fake fall and started rolling round. They laughed, except James who looked towards Remus with curiosity. Stared for a bit, and went back to Sirius and began to laugh a bit. Remus had an uneasy look on his face, and walked over by the over frozen lake except from in the middle where the giant squid's head was popping through. " Where were you again Rem?" Sirius said " I've been at my err...mum's funeral" Remus replied. " Oh, I'm sorry...well meet us in the common room tonight at eight ok? Don't go the library." James said. " James heads up!" Peter threw a snow ball at James but missed by miles. " Peter you have very bad aim, does it more like this!" James threw a huge one back and caught Peter right in the face and fell over backwards. Remus smiled and James and Sirius laughed. Sirius stopped for a while and looked at the young werewolf, also looking concerned. Why was everyone acting weird? He could see Peter looking at him secretively now...but he didn't note anything about it..He kept it to himself. " Why have you been at arms length Rem? We know something's up..." Peter blurted out, James and Sirius attempted to stop him by putting their hands over his mouth and pushing him over. Had they found out he was a werewolf? " Uhh...No nothings up...I'm fine" Remus gave a fake smile, he knew they knew, or did they? Not now! They couldn't possibly have the right amount of information to prove he was a werewolf, yet.. " You sure Remus? Are you an animagus or not? We've researched also, and we thought you were an animagus." Sirius said. " Whets an Animagus?" " Surely you know Remus! You are one!" " I don't even know what one is!" " An animagus is a person who can transform into an animal of their choice..." James answered. " Why would I want to be one of them? It doesn't sound fun at all..." " Ok, ok, we believe you don't want to be one, and you're not one..." Sirius said looking gutted. They had wanted to get something out of him, if they were researching up about it, they would surely soon find out he was a werewolf. Maybe if he stopped going to the library, they would stop going also? It was worth a try, but then they must think there was defiantly something wrong with him. During that day Defence against the dark arts was in presence. They were going to try out that potion they had been brewing up for Professor Aquarian, ' I wonder what it is?' Remus thought as he found a seat in the middle of the class next to his friends. His friends were laughing a great deal they had obviously come up with something real good. Then Aquarian came in, took a seat at his desk, and told everyone to get out their parchment, ink and quills and begin copying up something on the board about the spell they had learnt last week. Sirius walked up to the front and put down a, (what it looked like) a chocolate bar. The young werewolf was puzzled, this was their big plot? Giving him chocolate? Maybe Remus' talking had gotten to them, maybe they were going to apologise. Then Professor Aquarian turned around and told them to copy what was on the board, went to his seat, and didn't seem to have noticed the present Sirius had given him. He looked towards Sirius and James who were laughing, then back to the desk, the chocolate bar had gone foamy, and was building up on his desk like a mountain of sponges growing every second. Remus snorted. Still Aquarian hadn't spotted it, but the whole class seemed to have. They were all laughing, Aquarian looked up, then. BANG!!!!! Aquarian was thrown off his seat and the spungy like over grown chocolate bar had exploded and covered the teacher in brownie stuff. Everyone said, " Ughh!" as so did the teacher, but the little werewolves friends were laughing like there was no tomorrow. The teacher pointed strait to Sirius and shouted, " SIRIUS, JAMES, PETER, TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Remus knew they shouldn't have messed around, now they were in much more trouble than Sirius was to start off with. Remus sighed, looked around at the class who were all staring at him, and carried on writing. After defence against the dark arts, Remus made his way slowly to transfiguration, there was no sign of Sirius, James or Peter during that class, the little werewolf wondered what was happening in Aquarian's office, had they got another detention? Were they being expelled already? Aquarian wouldn't be that mean! Expelling them not even half way through their first school year. Remus walked out of transfiguration and into the Gryffindor common room, then he noticed, everyone was wearing party hats, and celebrating over something. " What's happening?" He asked " Didn't you know? It's a party all for you, Sirius, James and Peter made it for you! C'mon have fun, we've bought you loads of stuff" A 3rd year gryffindor commented. The young werewolf peered around the crowd of Gryffindors, and noticed a huge mountain of presents...he was in for it now...his mum hadn't died, he only made that up, and he'd have to look upset if he wanted to secure it with them. But he was already sad enough with himself being a werewolf. " Rem, over here we're having a blast, these presents are all for you...." Sirius seemed drunk, but first years or any other years in Hogwarts for that matter weren't allowed to drink alcohol. Remus smiled at this thought, but remembered where he was and walked over to the presents. " I...I..." Remus began " C'mon open them up" " I can't accept these! It's not right!" " But Rem, we went through a lot of trouble for this party..." "What stealing? Sure!" Remus shouted, ran up to the dorms and plunged himself onto his bed. The worse thought in the world was thinking about your mum dying, or something similar, and he had just made it all up. His was facing strait down on to his pillow, then there was a tapping sound from the entrance. It was obviously his friends. " Sorry Rem" He heard James call. " Yea, we didn't know it was this bad" Sirius said. " Bye Rem, have a good sleep..." Peter announced. They left, the little werewolf thought about it all night, then fell asleep. He still wanted to know how his friends got out of the telling off at Aquarian's office, but no was not the time. He fell asleep. ~ ~ * ~ ~ Christmas was the following day, the little werewolf had found out how they got out of expelletion the other day. Sirius said they planted another "oops wasn't me. Bombs" outside Aquarians office after everyone went, he made it look like it was Bellatrix Lestrange again, (his cousin). She swore to get back at him but Sirius and James just laughed. Remus was in the great hall, the feast had begun, and everyone was getting letters asking if they wanted to come home. Remus was staying because his mum didn't want him to stay in the cage and Hogwarts was safer. His dad worked at the ministry, but didn't get allot of money for it. Another owl can down in the middle of the feast, and landed in Remus soup, (he was eating anyway). He jumped a bit, he didn't remember this Owl from anywhere, but unrolled the scroll anyway. He read aloud: Dear Remus, I know you don't know me, I'm from the ministry, I'm sending you this about you little... Remus stopped there, they next words were Werewolf problems, so h read them in his head a carried on: I thought I'd give you a certain something for Christmas seen as you've had a hard time. Hope for you to have a good Christmas. Your dads work mate Michelle Mellins Well, who ever Michelle Mellins was, she was very kind, he had gotten a present off someone who didn't even have to give him anything, and also it was for his werewolf problem, now the young werewolf couldn't wait till the next day...Christmas. For the rest of the day, Sirius and James were very secretive about some plot they were going to carry out, it was something big, but Remus didn't bother ask, he knew they would say no in the first place. If it had something to do with annoying Flitwick, which Remus thought it was about because of he small telling off Sirius got, he wouldn't complain, they might use the plot on him next. Defiantly a potion Remus thought but how could they make one in such short notice? They wouldn't plan on making one nod ruining Christmas would they? Oh well, better just wait and see. His other friends were allowed to stay with him. Remus figured he'd make friends with some other people before Christmas, maybe another Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, he wouldn't choose Slytherin because the little werewolf knew very well they'd probably send him walking into a trap one day. He left his friends to figure out their plot, but left secretively, so they hadn't noticed. He walked out of the Gryffindor common room and through the hole in the wall, when he stood up and looked strait he saw a red haired girl a little smaller than him standing there. "You were that boy at the sorting Ceremony who dropped all his stuff went you?" The red haired girl asked, and then Remus remembered her name was Lily. "Er...yea, Lily isn't it?" "Yea, Lily, I remember your name, Remus" She replied. "Well I was just looking around; my friends are planning something again." He blurted out. "Well, I'm off to the Gryffindor common room now, I'll give them a wack or two, well have a good Christmas" "You too" They both walked in opposite directions, Remus was kind of nervous; because that wasn't the first time they had somehow bumped into each other in the wrong times. When he walked down the brick like stair cases, and past all the portraits on the wall of other famous withes and Wizards, he noticed yet again, another Gryffindor walking in opposite directions, maybe there was a party in Gryffindor common room and he wasn't invited? He didn't feel much like going to a party anyway, so he walked on, and walked into the grounds. He saw Scar walking across looking very cold, but then again, he wasn't wearing a coat. Further on, he saw Aquarian, who still seemed to have that strange stuff all over his jacket. Remus sat my a tree, where there was no snow on the ground, he got out a book, and begun to read it. It was the very same book he was reading in the Gryffindor common room, before someone slammed their hands against the book and closed it. He read it for a bit, until, SMACK! A snow ball came flying out of nowhere, it was rock solid, and when it rolled on to the floor he saw there was a rock planted inside, more and more were being throws at the direction he was in. He looked up, and saw three Slytherins, Remus then looked behind the tree, there was no one there, and they were aiming for him for some reason. "Stop it!" Remus called after them, but they didn't seem to listen. One was a girl, a bit taller than him, with blond hair, and a smirk on her face. Besides her was a white haired boy, that looked very thin and had a weird sort of eye. And on the other side, was a black haired boy, with a nose the size of a spoon. He was kind of chubby and didn't smirk or smile. Remus put his stuff away, stood up, and walked across the yard, when there was a muffled sound, Sirius, James and that same girl from before were starting to throw Snow balls at the Slytherins. Remus smiled. Lily didn't look too happy, maybe it was because she was next to James. But in the end the Slytherins retreated and left a pile of snow balls behind. "Hey Rem, like our plot? I guess they beat us to the idea" "Meet Lily" "I already know him" she gave James an elbow in the arm. He laughed, and pushed Lily over, the she got a bit angry; she got hold of the huge pile of snow balls the Slytherins left behind, and started throwing them at the young Werewolves friends. Remus laughed at the sight of them jumping for their lives behind a snow wall, but soon enough Lily had come up to it and kicked it down. Remus left them to fight out their differences, and left to head for the common room again, because he could hardly feel his fingers. Sirius and James didn't act like first years, neither did Lily, they acted like third years, but Remus carried on towards the common room. When there, he got out his homework he had gotten for transfiguration off Professor McGonagall. She was very strict, but always came up with fun activities. The homework was to find out what an Animagus was, not really hard work for Sirius James and Peter, they already knew from their studying, so studying did pay off for them, ' I might tell them that tonight' thought Remus, as he got on with his homework. * "Remus! Remus wakes up!" He heard a voice call, then there was a dragging of the bed sheets and was pulled off the bed along with the sheets. He woke up fully, to see Peter dancing around his bed, and Sirius just about waking up, James was already at his presents and looked puzzled. "What is it jams?" Remus asked. "I got this weird circle thing...dunno what it does though..." "Let me see it" James chucked Remus the circle thing, in the box there was instructions in the box he got with it, and he read them. "It said it was a magical time tutor that makes time go slow or faster than usual, but be careful, it can be dangerous." Remus said, James ran up to him, and pulled the time tutor out of his hands then examined it in curiosity, he was obviously acting like that to make Sirius laugh, and it worked. Sirius and Remus got out of bed and walked up to their presents at the tree. Remus noticed Michelle's package had arrived; he stuffed it into his pocket as fast as he could because it was such a small package and left it till later. There were three other presents for the young werewolf, off his dad was another book, about special Wizard items that the ministry would use, he flicked through the book until he came to a page with an unusual picture of a donkey like cup. He squinted at the instruction, the writing was so small, in the book, and it said that the donkey like cup was a portkey. A portkey was something that teleported you to a certain place in seconds. He put it aside, and continued to open his presents. The next one was off his mum next this was a tag with this one that simply said: Have a good Christmas. Love mum He opened it, and inside was a set of quills, multicoloured selection ink and about a bag full off extra parchment. The next was right behind the tree, so he crawled to the back of it, out of view from his friends and opened it. There was no tag, no name, and no card. Inside was a parcel what had some kind of scaly pattern around it; he examined it for a while, and then heard a bleeping sound. Remus turned around and dropped his present at the sound of it. "Threes a creature in the room, and lets see, it's a, dangerous one! Also it's in a metre of us its backing away...its coming closer...huh?" James was looking at what looked like a Muggle item, a mobile phone infects. "What is it?" Remus asked peering round. "We knew you were an Animagus! Your ate creature that's coming closer!" Sirius shouted. "What are you talking about?" Remus asked "What is it?" " Its a special magical item that tracks down animals and dangerous creatures near you, gives you the exact idea of what it is, it says that threes a dangerous...w-" Remus ran away, and didn't look behind, into the Common room, 'what were they pulling off? Who ever got him that probably got it him to frame me! I defiantly can't show my self again!' He looked in his pocket, the only present he had on him was the special package Michelle had given him. He ran further and further down and up, more lefts, more rights then turned a final right and thought he was going to bang into the wall, he dived a bit, but went strait through it. He landed on his stomach, on the other side, in a dark dim place, there was a light above, and the switch was near him, and when he turned it on, it illuminated the whole room. He was in an old fashion dump! There was a table at the end with dusty cloth around it, and dusty golden furniture around it. There was a kind of battle arena at the very back of the room, and on the left was a fire, it was about to burn out. Remus looked behind him, and saw that the wall that wasn't the same on the other side, was transparent. He could see people walking past him, not one of them noticed him. He settled himself down in a chair and opened the parcel he had received off Michelle, inside was a potion viable, and inside was bluish liquid. There was a note inside on the paper; he had almost ripped in half: This, Remus is a potion to stop all pain when you transform. Mind though, only have a sip of it, or else it'll cause more pain, when its ran out, that's the end, its the only one ever, I invented it, I work in the ministry with your dad as you remember as a potion inventor. I'm very good at them, anyway back to the point, drink this once every month an hour before you transform, and in the morning it won't hurt, trust me! Michelle Well, he'd give it a go, but if it was bad, he'd throw it away. Then he felt a tap on the shoulder, and jumped for his life off the chair and landed in a sprawled heap on the floor. "W- What?" Remus said, the person came out of the shadows, it was James. "Tell us the truth Remus, tell us the truth" James said, and then Sirius and Peter came out of the shadows also. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm not an animagus! I'm just an ordinary person, any old person, like you three!" Remus lied, but he wasn't about to give it away. Christmas had been ruined for him, but not them, they were having the time of their life! He felt like getting up and running, but he didn't move. "You have a secret Rem! Tell us!" "I haven't! I keep all secrets with you!" Remus lied, he stood up, and gave James a serious look, seemed to have worked because he said, " Ok, Ok, we believe you Rem" "Good, believe me..." "But, next time we find something out about you...we'll defiantly ask you. Want to come with us? We're planning something fun tonight!" James insisted. "Um...sure I'll come..." Remus replied, ' Thank god I'm out of it...' he thought. * Night came, and they each walked outside into the cold, blank air. No night they were doing something allots different, they were out after hours, but they wouldn't tell him what it was. It was Him, Sirius and James. Peter had been caught, and was getting told off by Scar for being out after hours. They drew nearer and nearer to a forest, he didn't know allot about it except it was forbidden to all students. They walked into it, but Remus lingered being, rubbing his hands together in the cold air. "C'mon Rem, catch up" Sirius whispered. They were nearing the centre of the forest, well they had to by now, and they had been walking for a long time. There was a rush, and James tripped over something, Remus could see anything anymore, it was pitch black, they someone let out a shout, " Whose there?!? I'm lost I can't see an awful lot of stuff any more!" It sounded like James, then Sirius said, " Me neither, what about you Rem?" "I can't see pretty much neither" Remus replied" but I know one thing. Its cold, are you sure we should be here? The forest is forbidden to all students and if-" "Rem...Calm down...its Christmas after all!" He heard James whisper. Then he felt something swish past his legs, and a twig on the ground snapped, and leaves crunched. "Erm...you guys? Didn't you hear that?" Remus asked, his voice echoing into the darkness. There was no reply. "Sirius, James!" he called again. There was no answer again. "You guys! This better not be a trick!" Remus shouted, he started to get angry, but still no answer from the dark air. The young werewolf began to feel very, very cold and scared; he looked around with an uneasy look on his face. Were they ok? Maybe a werewolf had them? Or centaurs had attacked them? Then... Remus felt a bite on his arm, he swung himself around, he saw a small figure on all fours was standing there, it couldn't be a werewolf, it wasn't a full moon...and still, even if it was, it wasn't midnight yet. It Launched itself at him, trying to knock him over, it worked, he had been knocked over on to his back; the small creature started to bite him. And eventually it did, over and over, cuts were coming up on his arms, his robes were ripped and the knee of his pants was ripped. It kept trying to get to his head by the looks of it, and with one final try, the small creature bit him hard in the neck. It ran off, and Remus felt that little bit weaker. The small creature seemed to have left in a hurry, was there something else coming? Remus turned around on to his stomach, and kneeled up on all fours. There was nothing there, his friends had left him. Then, he heard two people coming, it was his friends, and by the looks of it, they had been separated also, they came from two different sides of him, and they two had cuts and ripped robes. "God! Did you two end up in that as well?" Sirius shouted looking pale. "Yea! I was like with my wend, and managed to scare it off with a flipendo spell!" James added. "Are you two ok?" Remus said getting to his feet, " Yea, now we are, I think it was the sound of James' spell the drove them away, don't you?" "Yea" Remus and James said at the same time. "Well, wasn't a good Christmas then was it? It ended up, real bad, it went all wrong..." Remus said. "No it wasn't, me and James got what we wanted." "And what was that?" "Wolf blood for our potions, and wolf hair, what did we need now?" Remus was stunned; they had gone through all that for some lousy Potion ingredients? What was theory thinking!? They went back to the castle that night, but on the way they discovered a secret passage way, Remus told them not to go in, but they didn't listen, so he followed on. Inside this dark cave, wasn't much, stag eremites and other harmless creatures jogging past them. "Guys? Where are we going?" Remus asked, but yet again they didn't answer, he sighed, and made an uneasy face, and followed a faster. They got to the end of the tunnel, where he saw the biggest creature in his life, it was a Dragon. "Sirius! James! We haven't learnt how to defend against a dragon before! What were you thinking?" Remus noted as they got closer, Remus backed away from it though. "Shhhhhhhhhhh" Sirius whispered and got out some scissors, moved up to the dragon's tail, and chopped off a few hairs. "Three dragon tail feathers for our little Potion hey James?" Whispered Sirius grinning elementally. On the way out, James and Sirius were congratulating them selves on retrieving their special Potion supplies. They made their way out of the cave and James said, " Oh no! We forgot the most important part of it!" "Whets that James?" Sirius asked looking puzzled "A sample of...you know what...added to the other thing!" James replied. "Ohhhh, yes that, right, well it has to be here, we left it didn't we?" Sirius laughed. What the hell were they going on about? The sample of you knows what and it is added to the other thing? They left it here over night? And they had to add it to their other supplies? Remus was confused, but he just played along, to show he wasn't. They went in the completely wrong direction from the castle, and deeper and deeper into the forest, Remus looked at his watch, it was four in the morning now...They had been travelling for some time now...Their feet were beginning to ache and they were each getting tired. "Where are you taking me...?" Remus asked looking shattered. "It's not long now, just another mile" James replied, he put on a determined expression, and walked on, jogging as he saw a blue, pale light. "Here it is!" Sirius shouted running at his max speed, he picked it up, and showed it to James. It was a potion vial and inside was a blue liquid, obviously a potion they were brewing up. "We'll get the rest of the items in mid-summet, according to the book ok!" Sirius said. He turned around, and prodded on up the path to where the glimmering lights of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry was. It hadn't looked this great since they arrived before they knew what house they were in. They reached the huge wooden door, and as quietly as they could, opened and shut it behind them. There was no one in sight, except a few prefects that were walking around; they certainly weren't tired they were up very late, although, they were older than his friends were. They had to hide in a broomstick closet until the coast was clear, and moved on up the hall way to their Common rooms. "Did you hear that?" The young werewolf heard one of the prefects call, "No" another one, that sounded like a girl replied. They moved on, Remus heart was about to explode with excitement and nervousness, so he kept his mind on something else whilst moving. They reached the dorms and slammed it shut behind them, and to their surprise, they saw Peter still up and awake. "Did you get the ingredients?" Peter asked. "Yes, we did eventually, we were attacked by a wolf, and all of us were! And we had to walk thirst milled to get the final ingredient; also we had to sneak up on a dragon!" James shouted, "Well, that proves it" Peter laughed," Well, we'd better get some sleep, and we've been up all night" Remus added. "Nah...Well...I'm staying up then" Sirius and James both said at exactly the same time. "Well, I'll go to bed, because I'm too tired." Remus said gasping for breath. " me too" Peter added " I've been sitting here for seven hours waiting for you three to come back!" So he and Peter made their way up to the dorms, where everyone was sleeping soundly. "I heard you had an exiting night then Rem" Peter said completely randomly," Yea, it was..." Remus replied. "You seem the most tired, hope you get some good sleep then" Peter added, and climbed into bed. Remus got changed into his panamas firstly, and got in to bed secondly. * The next day was cold and rainy. Remus woke with a bad back ach, and stayed in bed nearly the whole morning until James pulled him out of bed, and told him history of magic was about to begin. In class they talked about "the Quidditch match that lasted two years, and that everyone died, except one boy named Marshal Pink word who was known as the best Quidditch player, two years later he died from a disease that kills allot of muggles..." Professor bins said as me glided across the room. "C'mon, a Quidditch match that lasted two years, now that's plane crap!" James said he blushed when he said the word 'Quidditch' and looked the other way. "I know! I mean they would have all died, including that boy! No food no drinks, no fun..." Sirius whispered. They always made fun of class, in as many possible ways they could, especially Potions. "Homework!" Professor bins said, slamming him hand on Sirius' head, but it went right through. Sirius shivered as it did. "The homework is to find out what happened in the match!" He bellowed and the class jumped a bit. Sirius and James muttered something Remus couldn't hear, and by the looks of it, neither did Peter. After class, Remus headed strait for the library, it was a full moon tonight, and he had to act fast, to make sure his friends didn't see him, so Bins let him out early. He ran up the hallway and skidded the sideway into the library, and saw madam hooch stood there waiting for him. "Ready Mr. Lupin?" she asked. "Yea..." He replied. They walked down the narrow shortcut, into the grounds, and walked fatly over the grass, and past the lake with the huge squid in it. They reached the womping willow, where he would transform in another four hours. "How come I have to stay this long?" Remus asked looking cold, " Because, incise you go crazy or something before hand!" Madam hooch shouted, and with that slammed shut the door, and he heard her untie the knot for the womping willow, and craw away. Incise he goes crazy? Like he would...he never does. He waited a full hour, before he started running around the house, and punching the door. He couldn't take the bordness! It was getting to his head now! He had to find a way to make time go faster, maybe he'd fall asleep. So he went to the bed, and lay down for a bit, he waited and fell asleep. * 


End file.
